Cosas que van cambiando
by Ruri-Sakuma
Summary: «No voy a permitirlo, Domyouji Hisashi... Kouichi es solo mío. Y yo me encargaré de hacértelo saber, eso dalo por hecho.».:ShonenAi::koukou:.
1. Prologo

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicación especial a **_Alchemist of Wind_**, quién lleva esperando que publique este fic desde el año pasado u.uU Gracias por la paciencia para conmigo!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'diálogos'

«_pensamientos_»

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Cosas que van cambiando**

**Por: **Ruri Sakuma

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Prólogo _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'Regresaras pronto¿verdad?' .-preguntó intentando sonreír, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Kouji no quería mentirle pero quería hacerlo sentir mejor, no soportaba verlo así. Él también estaba sufriendo por todo esto, sin embargo era más fácil para él ocultar sus sentimientos... siempre había sido así, ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Asintió.

Kouichi no se contuvo más, y cristalinas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. E intentó secarlas rápidamente con la palma de la mano, pues se había prometido no llorar para hacer de la situación lo menos dolorosa posible, y estaba fallando en su intento.

.-'Kouichi...' .-Minamoto no sabía que decir para calmarlo... quizás no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir por el momento. Apretó los puños. Él tampoco quería irse pero sus padres ya habían tomado la decisión sin molestarse en pensar en ellos.

.-'Perdona, hermano.. yo.. no quería... solo espero que tengas un buen viaje' .-una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la mejor que podía poner.

El otro se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente el suelo, como si se tratase de la cosa más interesante del mundo.

.-'Quizás pueda ir a visitarte... siete horas de viaje en tren no suelen ser tan pesadas'.-una gota apareció en la sien de Kouji después de que su hermano dijera esto último, por supuesto que esas horas serían MUY pesadas, nadie podría negarlo. Pero la sonrisa de Kouichi lo tranquilizó.

.-'Si...' .-dicho esto, abrazó a su hermano, sorprendiéndolo.

.-'¿Kouji?' .-parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo la calidez que provenía de su gemelo.

.-'Te voy a extrañar... mucho'.-dijo casi en un susurro, estrechándolo con fuerza.

.-'Yo también' .-y devolvió el abrazo.

Era la primera vez que Kouji hacía una cosa así, sin importarle ya ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo. El dolor, la tristeza... y a la vez una especie de sentimientos encontrados que llevaba dentro desde hacía algún tiempo.

«_No es el momento... Aun así, prometo decírtelo la próxima vez que nos veamos, Kouichi._»

Se separaron lentamente. Kouji cogió su maleta y dio media vuelta, no sin antes despedirse de su hermano con una leve sonrisa.

.-'Nos vemos...'

.-'Si... nos vemos'

Cada paso que daba le causaba mucho dolor, así que no miró ni una sola vez hacia atrás. Tenía deseos de mandar al diablo a sus padres e irse en ese preciso momento con Kouichi, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

Levantó su mano y la agitó en señal de despedida.

Kimura simplemente se quedó observando como la silueta de su hermano gemelo se alejaba cada vez más hasta que la perdió de vista cuando entró al tren.

.-'Cuídate mucho... hermano'

Y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aquella mañana había más personas de lo normal en la estación de Nagasaki, y gracias a que el otoño acababa de comenzar, el calor había descendido considerablemente, percibiéndose apenas un fresco ambiente.

Revisó sus cosas unas tres veces para ser exacto, como le había dicho su padre.

Ahí se encontraba nuevamente. Con los pies sobre esa plataforma, en la cual no había estado desde hacía 3 años. Sí, tres años. Y es que el tiempo se pasaba muy rápido.

'_Regresarás pronto¿verdad?'_

Aun podía escuchar la voz de su hermano. Tan melancólica, tan llena de tristeza y sufrimiento. La escena de aquel día se le había quedado grabada en la mente.

Cuanto añoraba volver a verlo.

.-'Creo que... ya te he hecho esperar bastante... Kouichi'

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras ingresa al tren.

Posiblemente estas siete horas de viaje... no serían tan pesadas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fin del Prólogo**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de Ruri**: hola a todos! n.n este es el segundo fic que publico, pero el primero de Digimon que escribo. No será Yaoi pero si Shonen Ai, y contendrá incesto, por tanto, como ya deberán suponer, será Koukou. Lo cierto es que a diferencia de los otros Koukou, este será KoujixKouichi, y quizás los personajes me queden algo OOC, así que pido una disculpa adelantada, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. No olviden dejar reviews, por favor¡Les estaré eternamente agradecida!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Capitulo I

**Cosas que van cambiando**

Miró hacia el frente, fijando su mirada en el blanco. Sujetó con firmeza el delgado arco que tenía en las manos, y por un instante sintió desvanecerse todo a su alrededor.

« _Puedes hacerlo » _

Soltó la flecha. Y ésta dio en el lugar exacto.

* * *

_.-'¿Kyudo?'.-dijo algo sorprendido._

_.-'Sí, Kyudo.'.-afirmó Kouichi con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.-'Cuando ingresemos a la secundaria podemos pertenecer al club que queramos, y he optado por el de Kyudo'_

_.-'¿Estas seguro? Dicen que la rutina que llevan los miembros de ese club, es un poco dura.'_

_.-'Lo sé. Pero me ha llamado mucho la atención. Además es solo cuestión de concentración. Estoy seguro de que lo lograré, ya lo verás hermano' _

_.-'No lo dudo. Eres muy hábil en todo tipo de deportes'.-se recostó sobre la cama de su hermano, colocando los brazos detrás de su nuca._

_.-'Tu también, Kouji. Estoy seguro de que podrías pertenecer al club de Kendo… o quizás… al de Kyudo también '_

_.-'¿Tu crees?'_

_.-'Sí. Sería genial¿no? Que ambos estemos juntos en eso.'_

_.-'Siempre hacemos todo juntos'_

_.-'¿Te molesta?'.-preguntó con cierta desilusión al no ver ninguna expresión en el rostro de su hermano, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados._

_.-'Por supuesto que no. Aun así… temo que te aburras de mi compañía'.-aclaró volviendo a su posición anterior para poder observar a su gemelo. _

_.-'Que cosas dices Kouji, cómo si pudiera hacerlo. Me agrada mucho tu compañía. Es más, desearía que pasáramos más tiempo juntos'.-otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Y en el de Minamoto también._

_.-'Sí… a mí también me gustaría'_

* * *

« _En ese momento… tuve la ligera impresión de que nada podría separarnos en adelante… pero… es gracioso pensar que el destino nos tiene siempre preparado algo muy distinto a lo que deseamos… _

_¿cierto, Kouji? _»

* * *

**Capitulo I**

"_Reencuentro_"

Sus ojos apenas y se concentraban en el paisaje que podía apreciarse fuera del lujoso auto en el que iba, pues toda su atención se dirigía al reloj de su muñeca, mientras contaba los minutos y segundos de retraso. Debería haber salido de casa hacía 10 minutos si quería llegar temprano a la práctica de Kyudo, sin embargo, se había quedado dormido tras terminar un proyecto a muy altas horas de la noche.

.-'Kitazawa¿podría apurarse, por favor?'

El joven estaba totalmente impaciente, y no aguantaba las ganas de llegar pronto a la preparatoria.

.-'Hago todo lo que puedo señorito'.-respondió el hombre tranquila y pausadamente¿es que acaso quería llevarlo a cometer una locura? Había acelerado lo más que su sano juicio le había permitido, no arriesgaría su vida ni la del muchacho por una cosa así.

.-'Lo sé, lo sé. Lo lamento'.- « _Nee… se suponía que hoy iría temprano a verlo. ¡Rayos! Maldito reloj despertador, debo comprar uno más resistente a los golpes_ ».-'¡Ah cierto!'.-exclamó recordando algo que parecía ser importante.

.-'Dígame'

.-'¿Podrías… no pasar por mí hoy después de clases?

.-'¿Eh?'

.-'Tengo un asunto pendiente… y necesito estar _solo_'

.-'Como usted ordene, señorito'

.-'Gracias, Kitazawa. Pero no le diga nada a mamá'

.-'La señora parte a New York en dos horas, señorito'

.-'¡Genial! Digo… en fin, no tendrás que mentirle jejeje'

Una pequeña gotita apareció en la sien del muchacho, debía aprender a medir sus palabras.

* * *

Volvió a mirar hacia la entrada. Aun no había señales de su amigo.

'_Mañana vendré a verte. Estoy seguro de que te seleccionaran como representante para el torneo regional, así que no me puedo perder este gran suceso._'

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Ya llegaría, la puntualidad siempre había sido su fuerte. Aunque aun no comprendía cómo alguien como él siempre llegaba tarde a cualquier reunión aun teniendo un chofer en casa.

.-'Kimura, es tu turno'.-habló una mujer de larga cabellera mientras tomaba unos pequeños apuntes sobre los alumnos anteriores.

.-'Si'

'_No hagas que me sienta decepcionado si llego tarde¿vale? Yo sé que puedes ganarle a todos ellos_'

Miró hacia el frente, fijando su mirada en el blanco. Sujetó con firmeza el delgado arco que tenía en las manos, y por un instante sintió desvanecerse todo a su alrededor.

« _Puedes hacerlo _»

Soltó la flecha. Y ésta dio en el lugar exacto.

Otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios, pero esta vez una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

.-'Bien hecho'.-gritó la voz de un joven desde la entrada.-'Eso estuvo genial… Kou-chan'

* * *

.-'¿Y cuando sabremos los resultados?'.-preguntó con mucha curiosidad el joven de cabellos negro azabache mientras caminaban juntos hacia los vestidores.

.-'uhm… me parece que en una semana'.-respondió tranquilamente Kouichi.

.-'¿Tanto!'

.-'Es que se tienen muchas cosas en cuenta cuando eligen a los representantes… como cuánto tiempo lleva practicando Kyudo, o si ha progresado en los últimos años… en algunas ocasiones hay novatos que superan mucho a…'

.-'Yo estoy muy seguro que serás uno de los seleccionados'.-interrumpió bruscamente mostrando una gran sonrisa.

.-'Gracias…'

.-'Entonces ya podemos empezar a celebrar¿no?'

.-'¿Eh?'

Hisashi abrazó dulcemente a Kouichi, apoyando su mentón en el hombro del peliazul. Aquello hizo que Kimura se sonrojara ligeramente.

.-'¿A ti que te parece?'

.-'Bueno... yo... no creo que sea para tanto'

.-'¿Podríamos...?'

.-'Ejem... jóvenes'.-una voz femenina pero con cierta autoridad llamó la atención de los muchachos.

.-'¡Takahashi-sensei!'.-exclamó Kouichi empujando muy lejos a su amigo. Ciertamente no era una situación en la que le hubiera gustado ser sorprendido, y mucho menos por la maestra encargada del club de Kyudo.

.-'Kimura-kun, ve rápido a los vestidores, las clases empiezan en menos de 10 minutos'

.-'En seguida'

.-'Nee... ¡Kou-chan!'.-exclamó Domyouji viéndolo marcharse.

.-'En cuanto a usted...'

.-'Lo sé, lo sé... iré a mi aula'

El moreno se encaminó con desgano, había perdido la oportunidad de preguntárselo... en fin, ya tendría el resto del día para hacerlo. Y una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

* * *

Se quitó el Keiko-Gi y el Hakama rápidamente, tenía 5 minutos para vestirse y el tiempo parecía estar confabulando en su contra.

Una vez casi listo, se colocó la corbata y se miró en el espejo. Varios mechones azules estaban fuera de lugar, dándole un aspecto rebelde, pero no le quedaban nada mal. Con un poco de agua logró acomodar de manera correcta su cabello, aun así, pequeñas gotitas se deslizaban por la punta y mojaban ligeramente su camisa, algo que no se notaria con el saco del uniforme puesto.

Sus mejillas aun permanecían teñidas de rubor. Había sido muy vergonzoso ser encontrado por la maestra en esa situación.

« _Ese tonto de Hisashi, las que me hace pasar _»

Sin embargo, por más que le recriminara a su amigo, nada cambiaría. Su manera de ser era esa. Y lo cierto es que empezaba a sentirse un poco incomodo con las muestras de cariño. En un principio no le había molestado, incluso permitía que le llamara "Kou-chan", aun así, todo tenía un limite. Muchos en la escuela malinterpretaban la relación de amigos que tenían, y el moreno prácticamente no ayuda a aclarar las cosas, solo las empeoraba.

Las primeras horas de aquel martes fueron tan pesadas como cualquier otro día, empezando con la clase de historia, a la que ciertamente la mayoría de estudiantes no prestaba atención. Por fin, y para alivio de los jóvenes, el descanso llegó. El timbre se dejó escuchar por todo el establecimiento y miles de estudiantes abandonaron sus aulas hacia la cafetería mientras que otros, prefirieron quedarse en sus respectivos asientos.

* * *

En los jardines de la preparatoria, bajo la sombra de un árbol, se encontraba una parejita conversando, listos para compartir su almuerzo. Takuya se moría de ganas por probar el almuerzo de Izumi pues sabia lo excelente cocinera que era la muchacha.

.-'¡Delicioso!'.-exclamó Kambara una vez que probó bocado.

.-'¿De verdad? Me esforcé muchísimo'.-dijo levemente sonrojada.

.-'Nee... yo también quiero probar'

Hisashi Domyouji apareció interrumpiendo a la pareja. Cogió el obento que la rubia había preparado para el castaño y empezó a comer lo más rápido que podía.

.-'¡Hey! Devuélveme eso'.-exigió con el ceño fruncido.

.-'Verdaderamente... DELICIOSO, Izumi-chan'.-sonrió Hisashi con la mejillas ligeramente ensanchadas por la comida que tenia en la boca.

.-'Y se supone que era para mí, Domyouji-kun'.-habló molesto Takuya.

.-'Aun queda un poco, no te enfades. Deberías aprender a ser mas solidario con los demás'

.-'Pues no todos tienen un chef en casa que les pueda preparar lo que quieran¿o me equivoco, Domyouji-kun?'

.-'¡Takuya!'.-esta vez la que parecía molesta era Izumi.

.-'Pues no, tienes mucha razón'.-Hisashi no se inmutó por más hiriente que hubiera querido ser Kambara. Nunca habían congeniado, y mucho menos iban a empezar a llevarse bien solo porque Hisashi era muy amigo de la rubia.-'Aun así, prefiero comer lo que Izumi prepara, y si es para ti, aun mejor'.-la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro no fue nada dulce en comparación a las que mostraba cuando se trataba de Kouichi o su amiga.

.-'Serás...'

Antes de que Takuya acabara la frase, Domyouji recibió un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza, el cual lo sorprendió bastante.

.-'Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, Hisashi-kun'.-Kouichi se encontraba parado al lado del árbol con la mirada seria pero tranquila.

.-'Nee... pero Kou-chan...'.-pequeñas lagrimitas parecían querer escapar de los ojos azules del joven, quien ahora se mostraba chibi y con un puchero.

.-'Si no dejas de entrometerte entre Izumi y Takuya te las veras conmigo¿de acuerdo?'

.-'Ok. Pero acabo de recordar que tenia algo que hablar con Izumi-chan'

.-'¿Eh¿Conmigo?'.-la rubia parpadeó sorprendida.

.-'así es. Vamos'

Takuya y Kouichi no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos jóvenes se habían esfumado.

.-'Ese Domyouji me las va a pagar todas algún día'.-Kambara estrelló su puño contra el tronco del árbol que les brindaba sombra.

.-'Tranquilo... sabes perfectamente que no lo hace con mal'

.-'Pues no parece...'

Una pequeña risita se escapó de la boca del peliazul. Aunque pareciera mentira, él sabía que Kambara y Domyouji se entendían muy bien, y lo había comprobado en varias de ocasiones.

« _Ambos son muy tercos... y no les gustar perder contra nadie _»

.-'Por cierto, Kouichi...'.-empezó no muy convencido¿se lo decía o no?

'_Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Así que por favor, no le comentes nada_'

.-'¿Si?'

.-'¿Kouji... se ha comunicado contigo en estos últimos días?'

.-'Pues... la verdad, no'.-respondió un poco triste, iba a probar bocado cuando su amigo hizo la pregunta, y sintió que su apetito disminuía poco a poco.-'Ciertamente estoy algo preocupado, la ultima vez que hablamos fue hace dos semanas, y parecía estar algo intranquilo... por mas que le pregunte no quiso decirme nada y prometió volver a llamarme'

.-'Ah... vale, pero no pongas esa cara, seguramente pronto sabrás de él'.-dijo dándole pequeños golpecitos en el hombro derecho.

.-'Uhm... eso espero... ¿Tú has hablado con él?'

.-'¡Eh! No... claro que no... Nunca se molesta en llamarme, apenas y me envía un mail cada mes, es un mal amigo'.-Takuya actuó como si estuviera realmente enfadado, provocando que Kimura riera un poco por su actitud.

.-'Me gustaría saber...'

.-'¿Eh?'

.-'¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento?'

.-'¿Qué estará haciendo quién, Kou-chan?'

.-'¡EHH!'

Takuya y Kouichi se giraron al escuchar la voz del joven, y observaron a los dos muchachos que se habían marchado hacia unos segundos, junto al árbol.

.-'Nee... Kou-chan, pareces triste¿Te hizo algo Takuyin?'.-preguntó abrazándolo por la espalda.

.-'No... No se trata de eso...'

.-'¿A quien le dices "Takuyin"?'.-preguntó el aludido con receló. Lo que faltaba, primero se lleva su novia sin dar excusa alguna, y ahora viene y cambia la terminación de su nombre.

.-'¿Estas seguro, Kou-chan? Sabes que podría acabar con él en un dos por tres'.-habló ignorando por completo al otro muchacho.

.-'Eh... sí, Hisashi, no creo que sea necesario que intervengas'.-una gotita apareció en su sien.

.-'Neee... si tu lo dices'

.-'¡Hey, Domyouji-kun! Escucha a la gente cuando te habla'.-exclamó apunto de perder los estribos.

.-'Te escucho, Takuyin. No tienes que levantar la voz.'

.-'¿Quién te ha dado derecho de ponerme apodos tan tontos?'

.-'¿De que hablas, Takuyin?'.-sonrió divertido, había logrado molestar mucho al castaño.

.-'Siempre estas haciendo lo que quieres, pero esta vez no se va a quedar así'

.-'¿Y que piensas hacer, Takuyin?'

.-'Muchachos, por favor, todos nos están mirando. ¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como crías?'.-intervino Izumi colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

Kouichi apenas suspiró sin ánimos para intervenir. Quizás deberían dejar que se "mataran" un poco para haber si así se calmaban.

* * *

.-'Izumi¿De que estuvieron hablando Domyouji-kun y tu durante el descanso?'.-preguntó un tanto fastidiado el castaño mientras la acompañaba a su aula.

.-'Pues... quiere declarársele a Kouichi¿no es grandioso?'.-dijo sonriendo, con los ojitos en forma de corazones.

.-'¿QUÈ que?'

Takuya meneó la cabeza negativamente. Claro que había escuchado mal, debía de tratarse de un error. O simplemente la rubia le estaba gastando una broma... una broma muy cruel.

* * *

.-'¿Estas seguro de eso?'.-preguntó Kouichi dudando un poco.-'¿No tendrás problemas con tu madre si se entera?'

.-'Pues... esta mañana partió a New York. Además... es necesario que vayamos Kou-chan, tengo algo muy importante que contarte'

.-'Uhm... de acuerdo, pero avisémosle a Takuya y a Izumi'.-Kimura guardó todos sus libros en el portafolio y observó su reloj.

.-'Yo ya lo hice'

.-'¿Eh?'

.-'Durante el descanso¿recuerdas?'

.-'Ah... vale, pero apresurémonos, hoy me toca preparar la cena'

.-'Si'

Poco después, Kouichi salía de la preparatoria siendo arrastrado por Hisashi, quien lo tenía sujeto de la mano. Corrieron por las estrechas calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a un hermoso parte, que no se encontraba muy lejos de la casa del peliazul. Kouichi observó a su alrededor, recordaba a la perfección ese lugar, es más solía visitarlo muy seguido con su hermano... sobretodo, el lago que se encontraba ahí, donde precisamente Hisashi se detuvo.

.-'Llegamos, Kou-chan'.-exclamó sonriéndole dulcemente.

.-'¿Y bien¿Ahora ya puedes contármelo?'.-preguntó un tanto impaciente.

Domyouji se sonrojó, y aquello no pasó desapercibo por su amigo. Había notado un brillo peculiar en sus ojos desde la mañana pero no estaba muy seguro del porque. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, ese brillo esta mas presente que nunca y por alguna extraña razón no se sentía muy cómodo.

Kouichi parpadeó sin entender. Hisashi se estaba acercando cada vez más, y sus rostros quedaban ligeramente separados por un pequeño espacio. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

.-'Kou-chan... yo...'

Si Kimura se encontraba sorprendido, lo que observó no muy lejos de donde se hallaban ellos lo sorprendió aun más.

.-'Kouji...'

.-'¿Qué?'.-Domyouji se giró para observar qué era lo que había llamado la atención de su acompañante. Un joven delgado y alto, de tez blanca y cabellos azules como los de Kouichi, se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el lago.

Kimura se separó de Hisashi y caminó hasta llegar al lado del otro joven.

.-'Kouji...'.-dijo con un hilo de voz casi en un susurro.

El dueño del nombre dirigió su mirada hacia el peliazul y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

.-'Cuanto tiempo, Kouichi'

Lo siguiente que observó Hisashi fue a un emocionado "Kou-chan" abrazando, a quien para él era un desconocido y quizás una futura amenaza.

* * *

**Notas de Ruri:** Hola a todos! n.nU aquí, una muy apenada Ruri haciendo su aparición. Ciertamente lamento mucho la demora, se que me excedí, 6 meses! OMG! Que vergüenza! u.u lo lamento mucho de verdad, no daré ninguna excusa, solo que he quedado contenta con esta versión del primer capitulo oWo me la he pasado re-escribiéndolo en los últimos 3 meses jejeje n.nU y espero que sea de su agrado. Como habrán notado, he emparejado a Takuya con Izumi, no es que sea fan de esta pareja, pero tampoco me desagrada... aun así, si alguien esta en desacuerdo pues... solo puedo adelantar que no durarán juntos por mucho muajajaja xD

Algunas aclaraciones:

**Kyudo** (arquería japonesa) En tiempos medievales, se enseñaba a todos los jóvenes samurai como técnica de guerra, denominándose primitivamente como Kyu-jutsu, hasta que mas adelante, espiritualizada, recibió su nombre actual. El Kyudo no consiste simplemente en apuntar y tensar correctamente la cuerda del arco, sino que lo fundamental es el espíritu que hay que tener en el momento del tiro. Para la práctica de este arte marcial se viste el hakama, la clásica falda pantalón que se emplea también en el Aikido y el Kendo, y un keiko gi. El arquero, en el momento del tiro, suele liberar su brazo izquierdo de la manga. El arco ("Yumi") es largo y asimétrico, estando construido con láminas de bambú pegadas con cola de pescado.


	3. Capitulo II

**¡¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!!**

Dedicado a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar review

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'Diálogos'

« _Pensamientos_ »

_Recuerdos_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Cosas que van cambiando**

**Por: **Ruri Sakuma

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Llevaba un buen rato sentado, leyendo el libro de historia para poder acabar sus deberes, pero para cuando hubo terminado su lectura, cayo en cuenta que no había entendido nada. Cerró el libro y se recostó sobre el escritorio. ¡A quién le importaba eso ahora! Estaba feliz, y no había espacio para las preocupaciones académicas.

Lo había vuelto a ver después de tres largos años, y con eso bastaba. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecería en la ciudad, pero no era momento para inquietarse por ello.

«_No has cambiado nada... Kouji_»

Pensó el peliazul mientras observaba una fotografía enmarcada que tenía frente a él, cerca de su lámpara. En la foto aparecían, Takuya, Tomoki, Izumi, Jumpei, y por supuesto, Kouji y él; poco después de las aventuras vividas el pasado verano.

Minamoto lucía tranquilo, con una expresión un tanto seria en el rostro, aun así, sus labios estaban ligeramente curvados, en forma de una leve sonrisa.

Kouichi sabía que su hermano no era del todo expresivo y tampoco muy sociable, le costaba muchísimo abrirse hacia otras personas; sin embargo, eso era lo que lo hacia más especial y único, que a pesar de la fachada de frialdad que siempre mostraba, tenía un gran corazón, dando siempre el todo por el todo por sus seres queridos.

Luego de su encuentro, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para conversar, apenas y lo había acompañado a casa, pues según Kouji, aun quedaban cosas pendientes por hacer para asegurar su estadía.

Kimura observó desde su ventana la hermosa luna que ahora ocupaba el lugar que horas antes el astro solar había ocupado. Y por un pequeño instante sintió una extraña sensación estremecer todo su cuerpo.

¿Por qué tenía la ligera impresión de que olvidaba algo?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_.-'Hay algo muy importante que necesito hablar contigo, Kou-chan'.-dijo Hisashi una vez terminada la clase mientras observaba a su amigo tomar los últimos apuntes._

_.-'Sí, dime. Te escucho'.-el peliazul continuó ordenando sus papeles sin mirar al joven, esperando que dijera algo._

_.-'Pero no puede ser aquí... es necesario que sea en otro lugar'_

_Kouichi levantó la mirada un tanto extrañado. _

_.-'¿Eh? ¿Ha sucedido algo?'_

_.-'Etto... no exactamente, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras. Por favor, Kou-chan. Si no es hoy, no podrá ser nunca.'.-suplicó el joven, tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible._

_.-'¿Estas seguro de eso?'.-preguntó Kouichi dudando un poco.-'¿No tendrás problemas con tu madre si se entera?'_

_.-'Pues… esta mañana partió a New York. Además… es necesario que vayamos Kou-chan, tengo algo muy importante que contarte'_

_.-'Uhm… de acuerdo, pero avisémosle a Takuya y a Izumi'.-Kimura guardó todos sus libros en el portafolio y observó su reloj._

_.-'Yo ya lo hice'_

_.-'¿Eh?'_

_.-'Durante el descanso, ¿recuerdas?'_

_.-'Ah… vale, pero apresurémonos, hoy me toca preparar la cena'_

_.-'Si'_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'¡Hisashi!'.-exclamó incorporándose.

Se había olvidado completamente de él poco después de haberse encontrado con Kouji. Si no hubiera sido por su amigo, quizás no hubiera podido ver a su hermano, sin embargo, recordó de pronto las palabras del joven.

'_Es necesario que vayamos Kou-chan, tengo algo muy importante que contarte_'

.-'Algo importante...'

Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente como si fueran una película que se estuviera proyectando. Y sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rubor, y su dedo índice recorrió sus finos labios casi por inercia, rozándolos como si de una leve caricia se tratara.

La cercanía de Hisashi, el brillo en sus ojos, su rostro ruborizado... de repente parecía haber comprendido su extraño comportamiento.

Hisashi... él... había intentado... ¿besarlo?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo II**

"_Complicated Feelings_"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'Ah, ya veo. Entiendo, señora'.-dijo Kambara tratando de no sonar un tanto fastidiado por la respuesta.

.-'Lamento que halla sucedido esto, pensé que ya te había avisado. De todos modos, te pido disculpas'

Takuya se encontraba frente a la entrada de la casa de Izumi, como todas las mañanas que pasaba por ella para ir a la preparatoria, sin embargo, esta mañana... la rubia se había marchado muy temprano, y nada más y nada menos que con Hisashi.

El castaño hizo una reverencia en forma de despedida, y se marcho rápidamente en su bicicleta, ya tendría algunas cuentas que saldar con Domyouji.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'¿¡Su hermano?!'.-exclamó con bastante asombro.

.-'Sí, su hermano gemelo Kouji. ¿Es que acaso Kouichi nunca te lo mencionó?'.-preguntó con cierta extrañeza la rubia.

.-'Uhm... no lo sé... es decir, siempre supe que Kou-chan tenía un hermano... pero nada más; y si es que alguna vez mencionó su nombre pues... soy muy malo recordando ese tipo de cosas'

.-'Si, ya me di cuenta'.-suspiró la joven, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña gotita aparecía en su sien.

.-'Aun así... yo...'

.-'¿Sí?'

.-'No creo tener el valor suficiente para verle la cara, no después de lo de ayer'.-aseguró tomando un aspecto chibi, y juntando las puntas de sus dedos índices.

.-'Venga, que posiblemente Kouichi ha olvidado todo'

.-'¿Olvidado? Lo dudo... estuve apunto de besarlo... y no sé cómo explicarle eso'

Izumi se percató del leve rubor en las mejillas del muchacho, y sonrió dulcemente. Jamás se imaginó verse en una situación como esa: aconsejando a uno de sus mejores amigos a declarársele a otro de sus amigos. Ciertamente sonaba extraño, pues ambos eran hombres pero desde el momento en que Hisashi tuvo el valor de comentarle aquello, no le incomodó en lo absoluto. Es mas, hasta ese momento se encontraba animándolo para que expresara de una vez por todas sus sentimientos.

.-'Lo mejor seria que aclararas las cosas... quizás... Kouichi corresponda a tus sentimientos, ¿no lo crees?'

Domyouji dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, contemplando las calles de la tranquila ciudad. La rubia tenía razón. Él no era de las personas que huían. Eso jamás. Daría la cara, y hablaría con Kimura. Quizás había la posibilidad de que fuera aceptado.

«_Kouichi... hallaré la forma, sea cual sea, para que correspondas a mis sentimientos... de eso puedes estar seguro_»

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Aun era muy pronto para darse por vencido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'Excelente trabajo, Kimura. Espero que continúes así en las demás practicas'.-dijo la maestra sonriendo de manera satisfecha por su esfuerzo.

.-'Gracias'.-hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Las prácticas de la mañana habían finalizado, y Hisashi no se había presentado. Sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco con solo pensar en su joven amigo.

«_Debe haber una buena explicación para todo esto... No debes adelantarte a los hechos, Kouichi_»

El joven meneo la cabeza tratando de apartar cualquier idea equivocada de su mente, sin embargo, la imagen del día anterior no desaparecía.

« _¿Qué sucedería si... Hisashi realmente... siente algo por mí? No creo poder corresponder a ese sentimiento... somos amigos, nada mas, solo amigos. No puede existir, ni existirá, más. Entonces... ¿por qué mi corazón late así de rápido? Yo... no comprendo _»

Kimura caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, sumido en sus pensamientos, apartado totalmente del mundo que le rodeaba. Sus pies parecían moverse por voluntad propia, guiándolo por lo que parecía un lugar desconocido para sus desorientados ojos. Y justo en el momento en que dobló en una de las esquinas hacia los vestidores, alguien obstruyó su camino, perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso.

Regresó a la realidad al sentir unos delgados, pero fuertes brazos, sosteniéndolo por la cintura, los cuales evitaron su inminente caída.

Sus ojos se toparon con otro par de ojos azules iguales a los suyos, quedando atrapado por una fracción de segundo en ellos.

Esa mirada la conocía a la perfección.

La expresión de sorpresa no tardó en dibujarse en su rostro.

.-'¿Kouji?'

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Takuya arqueó una ceja al observar la escena que montaban su novia y su "mejor" amigo en la entrada de la escuela, bajo la mirada de varios estudiantes.

.-'Vamos, no seas cobarde, hombre. Hacia unos minutos estabas totalmente decidido a aclarar las cosas y ponerle fin a todo esto'.-le reprochó intentando separarlo de un poste de luz del cual se encontraba sujeto con ambos brazos.

.-'No, no, no quiero. No ahora. No hoy. Por favor.'

.-'Domyouji Hisashi. Es ahora o nunca. Venga, que las clases están por empezar'

.-'Nee Izumi-chan, por favor. Déjame aquí, será lo mejor'.

Kambara iba a decir algo pues abrió la boca un par de veces, pero ninguna palabra logró ser pronunciada. Quizás no debía intervenir... por el momento.

.-'¡¡Hisashi!!'.-exclamó tirando de él hacia atrás. No podía creer cómo en situaciones como esas podía comportarse como un verdadero crío.-'No ganaras nada quedándote aquí, pegado al poste'

.-'¿Y tú como lo sabes?'

.-'No te hagas el gracioso. No pienso perder mi tiempo, vienes ahora y vienes ya.'

.-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!

En un ágil y rápido movimiento, la rubia logro zafar a su amigo del gran poste, y lo arrastró hasta haber cruzado la entrada. Suspiró, recuperando fuerzas para continuar su camino, entonces se percató de la presencia del castaño y sonrió.

.-'Buenos Días'.-dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

.-'Fui a tu casa y no estabas'.-habló sin importarle lo más mínimo mostrar su enfado.

.-'Ah. Lo lamento. Hisashi necesitaba mi ayuda jejeje'

El aludido se encontraba sentado en el piso (aun sujeto por amiga), un poco mas tranquilo y sin hacer escándalo, parecía haber entendido que jamás podría ganarle a la rubia.

El castaño suspiró.

.-'En fin, ya no importa.'

.-'¿Estas enfadado conmigo?'

.-'No... Venga, vamos a clases, ya hablaremos al respecto'

.-'Si'

.-'No te preocupes, Takuyin, no pienso quitarte a tu novia, si es eso lo que te incomoda'.-intervino Hisashi, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

.-'No creo que Izumi se interese en alguien como tú, Domyouji'.-frunció el ceño. Solo le faltaba eso.

.-'¿Estas seguro de eso? No fue a mí a quien dejaron plantado esta mañana'.-Domyouji no podía evitarlo, sabia que aquello realmente lograría hacer enfadar al joven, pero era imposible para él no fastidiar a "Takuyin" con cualquier excusa.

.-'Eso lo sé. Pero tampoco fui yo el armó semejante escándalo frente a toda la escuela'.-si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Izumi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de sus labios.

Cruzaron un par de miradas asesinas antes de que los tres continuaran camino a sus respectivas aulas de clase.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La puerta de los vestidores se abrió, y Kouichi salió de dicha habitación usando el uniforme de la preparatoria. Minamoto se sonrojó levemente, el traje le quedaba a la perfección, y lo hacían tomar un aspecto más maduro al que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, su dulce sonrisa seguía intacta, tal y como la recordaba. Tuviese el aspecto que tuviese, esa sonrisa sería la misma, la misma que le transmitía total tranquilidad y alegría.

.-'¿Te hice esperar mucho, hermano?'.-preguntó, haciéndolo salir de su embelesamiento.

.-'No...'.-respondió recobrando la compostura.

Minamoto mostraba un semblante frío, como ya era de costumbre, y ciertamente agradecía tener tanto autocontrol para que su nerviosismo no fuera notado por los que lo rodeaban, especialmente por el peliazul.

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo, siendo observados por algunos alumnas, en mayoría, chicas, que parecían fascinadas por la presencia de ambos jóvenes.

.-'No sabia que te inscribirías en la misma escuela. Yo creí que quizás...'

.-'Pienso quedarme aquí hasta terminar la preparatoria, ya hablé con papá y el accedió a mi petición'.-le interrumpió mientras le dirigía una dulce mirada, y curvaba ligeramente sus labios.

.-'Eso suena genial.'.-cierto brillo apareció en sus ojos.-'Estoy seguro que mamá quedará encantada con la idea. Es más, ¿por qué no te quedas en casa? Sería más fácil y...'

.-'No puedo hacer eso, Kouichi'.-volvió a interrumpirle.-'No quiero que mamá tenga que pagar los gastos de mi estancia, es por eso que opté por quedarme en un departamento cerca de tu casa. Mi padre cubrirá todos los gastos, así como también la pensión de la escuela.'

.-'Ah claro, entiendo'

Kouichi no se mostró desanimado por la idea. Aunque era cierto que preferiría que su hermano se quedara en casa, junto a él y a su madre, como una familia. Aun así, sabía bien que Kouji tenía mucha razón al permanecer hospedado en otro lugar. El trabajo de su madre apenas alcanzaba para solventar los gastos del hogar y de la escuela, por lo que no se podía dar el lujo de ofrecerle posada a cualquiera.

.-'Yo...'.-empezó Kouji un tanto indeciso.

.-'¿Si?'

.-'Vi tu practica de hoy. No sabia que fueras tan bueno en el Kyudo... creí que tu nivel aun era intermedio, no me mal entiendas... pero... es decir, no creí que aprendieras a dominarlo tan pronto y con tanta facilidad'

.-'Nadie lo cree'.-una risita se le escapó, acompañada de una tierna sonrisa.-'Muchas personas me han dicho lo mismo, y quizás eso me ayuda a continuar con mi entrenamiento. Saber que lo puedo hacer, saber que puedo superar las expectativas de otros y hasta las mías... Es por eso que quiero participar en el torneo regional. Además no puedo defraudar a mamá... y a Hisashi, que me han estado brindándome su apoyo.

.-'Kouichi...'

Minamoto parpadeó un par de veces. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Kouichi se había sonrojado?

« _¡Hisashi eh! _»

Pensó al caer en cuenta que a ese sujeto se debía aquello. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, y sus manos se cerraron, apretando fuertemente sus dedos contra la palma.

Mientras tanto, Kouichi solo permaneció en silencio, esperando a duras penas que su hermano no se hubiera percatado.

«_Tonto. Mil veces tonto. Sonrojarte por solo nombrarlo. Y sin sentir nada por él_»

La imagen del día anterior apareció nuevamente, y meneó la cabeza para hacerla desaparecer, así como también al ligero rubor.

.-'Kouichi... tú...'

Sin embargo, antes de que Kouji terminara de hablar, unas voces familiares se hicieron escuchar, más y más fuertes conforme iban avanzando por el pasillo.

.-'¡Por favor, Izumi-chan. No me hagas esto!'.-exclamó Domyouji, quien seguía siendo arrastrado, con un puchero en el rostro, y pequeñas lagrimas brotando de sus ojitos.

.-'Mas adelante me lo vas a agradecer'.-dijo la rubia muy segura de sí misma.

.-'Takuyin, di algo'.-trató de buscar apoyo en el silencioso castaño, quien solo se limitó a arquear una ceja.

.-'Es tu problema'

.-'Nee, pero Takuyin... yo...'

.-'¿Hisashi?'

Los tres jóvenes se giraron y observaron a Kimura, quien había mencionado su nombre casi sin intención. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor al encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo, y sus ojos desviaron su atención hacia el suelo.

Kouji al notarlo, tomó la mano de su hermano, sujetándolo con fuerza. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Domyouji, mientras Izumi y Takuya no salían de su asombro.

.-'¡¡Kouji!!'

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'¿Y cuándo llegaste?'.-preguntó la rubia antes de probar bocado de su obento.

Las clases de la mañana habían finalizado con el tan esperado descanso/almuerzo, y los jóvenes se habían reunido bajo el mismo árbol de siempre para poder platicar con el recién llegado.

.-'Ayer'.-Minamoto se mostró tranquilo, sin apartar la mirada de su hermano, quien lucía perdido en sus pensamientos, muy ajeno a la realidad.-'Le comenté algo al respecto a Takuya, pero no estaba totalmente seguro de que papá accediera, sin embargo, mamá logró convencerlo por mí'

.-'Oh ya veo'.-la rubia sonrió. Pero muy en el fondo sentía que algo andaba mal ahí. El ambiente estaba tenso. Y Hisashi no se había aparecido para almorzar con ellos.

El castaño y la rubia intercambiaron un par de miradas, para luego asentir. Ambos continuaron conversando como si nada con Minamoto, quien trataba de no mostrarse inquieto por lo que estuviese pasando por la cabeza de su gemelo.

.-'Nee... Kouichi... ¿Kouichi?'.-Takuya agitó su mano delante del rostro de su amigo, haciéndolo reaccionar.

.-'¿Eh?'

.-'¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿No estas contento de que Kouji este aquí?'.-preguntó Takuyin en son de broma.

.-'Claro que estoy contento'.-aseguró sonriéndole a los presentes.-'Solo que... no me siento muy bien, creo que iré a la enfermería. Disculpen.'

Y dicho aquello, se incorporó y marchó tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se recargó en la pared, a inicio de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso, y cerró los ojos. Se sentía mal por haberse mostrado así frente a sus amigos, y en especial, frente a su hermano.

« _Kouji no se merece esto. Debería estar sonriéndole, y tratando de animarlo con algo. Tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero en lugar de eso... no puedo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido ayer. Soy un verdadero idiota_ »

Respiró hondo. Tenía que tranquilizarse y regresar con los demás. Porque eso era lo que quería, estar con su hermano.

.-'¿Kou-chan?'.-una suave mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y girarse.

Hisashi se encontraba a su lado, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

.-'¿Te encuentras bien?'

.-'Eh... sí'.-respondió tratando de sonreír, sin poder evitar sonrojarse nuevamente.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron quietos, en silencio, sin mirarse el uno al otro. Habían estado evitándose en la mañana después de su "casual" encuentro, y durante las clases, apenas y habían cruzado miradas.

Era una situación incomoda.

"_Pudiera ser fácil dejar que las cosas pasen y decidir cerrar los ojos. Pudiera ser... pero no lo es. Nunca lo es, Kouichi._"

El peliazul recordó las palabras que su madre había mencionado en alguna ocasión, las cuales se habían quedado grabadas en su mente. Y con mucho valor y determinación se aventuró a hablar.

.-'Hisashi...'

Domyouji regresó su mirada a Kouichi, provocando que sus ojos se encontraran, y delataran el nerviosismo de ambos.

.-'Respecto a lo que tenías que decirme... creo saber lo que es... y...'

.-'No tiene importancia'.-dijo agitando su mano en un gesto despreocupado, mientras sonreía tímidamente.-'Lo que pasó... pues... olvídalo.'

.-'¿Eh? Pero...'

Kimura parpadeó varias veces. Estaba confundido.

.-'Escucha. Yo... no puedo negar que quise besarte'.-el rostro de ambos se cubrió de un fuerte rubor.-'Y... todo tiene una explicación. Yo...'

«_Vamos. Dilo. Pronto.» _

Se decía así mismo, tratando de animarse a decirlo. Tomó aire, y sin apartar sus ojos del peliazul, dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca, de manera pausada.

.-'Kou-chan... yo... estoy enamorado de ti'

Kouichi clavó la mirada en el suelo. Ya no había duda alguna. Definitivamente sus hipótesis no eran del todo erradas. Sin embargo, la cuestión en ese momento era SU respuesta. Había estado pensando únicamente en la explicación que debía darle su amigo, mas no pensó en lo que debía de decir él.

.-'Yo... ¿sabes? Esto suena ciertamente extraño'.-habló sin poder verlo a los ojos.-'Hisashi...'

.-'También sé que tú no sientes nada por mí, Kou-chan'.-con delicadeza tomó el mentón del joven, logrando que levantara la mirada al escuchar sus palabras. No eran tristes ni dolorosas, más bien, tenían cierto toque de dulzura.

.-'Lo siento.'

.-'En realidad, no tienes que disculparte'.-rió.

«_Eres adorable aun cuando me rechazas, Kou-chan_»

.-'Pero... quiero que sepas una cosa'.-se acercó a Kimura, acorralándolo contra la pared, susurrándole cerca del oído.-'No me pienso dar por vencido'

Aquello dejó perplejo al gemelo. Quien no pudo decir nada en protesta. Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno, y acto seguido, pasó su mano por los azulados cabellos, desordenándolos.

Kouichi sonrió. No estaba seguro si debía hacerlo o no, aun así, Hisashi era su amigo, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad? Lo quería cerca, quizás no de la misma manera que él. Pero... posiblemente...

.-'Kouichi'

Ambos jóvenes se giraron. Kouji se encontraba en medio del pasillo, con una expresión fría en el rostro. Sus hermosos ojos azules observaron la escena con detenimiento, especialmente la cercanía de su hermano y su amigo.

.-'Kouji... ¿Qué sucede?'.-preguntó acercándose a su gemelo.

.-'Creí que habías ido a la enfermería. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?'.-su mirada se concentró en el moreno, sin embargo, éste no se inmutó para nada.

.-'Eh... sí, ya me siento mejor.'.-sonrió.-'Kouji, ¿recuerdas que esta mañana mencione a un chico llamado Hisashi?'

.-'Hmm... Sí, creo'.-trató de hacerse el desentendido, manteniendo una mirada desafiante.

.-'Pues es él. Domyouji Hisashi'

.-'Encantado'.-dijo el moreno extendiendo la mano hacia Minamoto, apenas sonriendo levemente. No le agradaba para nada aquella mirada, esos ojos no se parecían en nada a los de Kouichi. Por un extraño motivo sentía que había hecho algo realmente malo para hacer enfadar al otro gemelo. Pero, ¿qué?

.-'Minamoto Kouji'.-respondió, estrechando su mano en un fuerte agarre, el cual duró apenas un par de segundos.-'Takuya e Izumi nos esperan, ¿vienes?'.-preguntó a su hermano.

.-'Sí'.-asintió.-'¿y tú, Hisashi?'

.-'Yo... no puedo. Tengo que ir a la oficina del directo a arreglar un pequeño "problema" jejeje'.-mintió tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible.

.-'¿La oficina del director?'.-Kouichi parpadeó varias veces.-'¿Qué has hecho esta vez?'

.-'Nada, nada... jejeje. Ya te explicaré después. Nos vemos'

Y dicho esto se marchó, dejando a los hermanos en el pasillo.

.-'¿Vamos?'.-preguntó Kouichi sonriendo.

.-'Sí'

Kouji no apartó la mirada de su gemelo en todo el recorrido. Algo había sucedido entre esos dos, estaba seguro, pues Kouichi lucía más tranquilo que antes.

Sus puños se cerraron, y sus uñas se clavaron firmemente sobre la piel de su mano. Sentía que lo perdía sin poder evitarlo. Tanto había soñado el regresar a su lado... y ahora, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alguien más había aparecido entre ellos.

La tristeza inundó todo su ser, estremeciendo su cuerpo por completo. Se detuvo, y espero que su hermano avanzara un par de pasos, para luego, en un rápido movimiento, rodearlo con sus brazos, y atraerlo hacia él.

.-'¿Kouji?'

.-'Te extrañé mucho... Kouichi'.-dijo en tono melancólico.

.-'Yo también'.-respondió, correspondiendo al gesto de su hermano, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa.

Kouji lo estrechó con más fuerza, como si Kimura fuera a marcharse muy lejos si lo soltaba. Y es que Kouichi era su otra mitad, no se imaginaba volver a vivir lejos de él sin sufrir su ausencia. No dejaría que nadie lo apartara de su lado nuevamente. Jamás.

« _No voy a permitirlo, Domyouji Hisashi... Kouichi es solo **mío**. Y yo me encargaré de hacértelo saber, eso dalo por hecho. _»

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de Ruri:** al fin!!! Capítulo II terminado!!! D soy feliz!!!! Jejeje xD espero que halla sido de vuestro agrado!!! Hubiera publicado esto antes pero me ha costado mucho trabajo escribir la parte final de este capitulo n.nU jejeje oWo adoro a Hisashi!!! Aun no sé que piensan sobre él, y me gustaría que me lo dijeran. Creo que le daré una oportunidad con Kouichi oWo muajajaja pero no prometo nada xD por otro lado, tengo que darle más prioridad a la los gemelos!! o.ó ellos son la pareja principal... y lamento que por ratos me desvíe del tema jejeje n.nU pero esto era necesario, de aquí en adelante se pondrá más interesante, lo prometo!!! No les fallaré!! Porque adoro los triángulos amorosos jejejeje xD pero sobretodo... el KOUKOU!!!!!!! Seeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!!


End file.
